


A Villainous Convention

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: based around the La Mole panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	A Villainous Convention

Black Hat and Flug were invited to a villain convention last weekend. Demencia was going too so she could be with Black Hat. Since Black Hat and technology never seem to mix very well the slideshow didn’t work for him. Luckily the video they wanted to show worked for a little bit,until Demencia decided to have one of her Demencia tips. (Which the villains love for some reason.) Near the end the villains were able to ask a few questions. A few questions were about Flug and Black Hats’ relationship. A young villian wanted a drawing since she wasn’t able to see Black Hat earlier.The panel ended with a photo of all the villains that had attended the event. The convention had ended and everything went great. Black hat always ended up getting more clients with each event he went to so he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
